List of Characters
Here is a list of every character feratured in the Lego Crossover series. Characters are separated to LEGO themes. Lego Dimensions *X-PO *Lord Vortech Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Lloyd Garmadon *Kai Smith *Nya Smith *Jay Walker *Cole *Zane Julien *Sensei Wu *Sensei Garmadon *Misako *Dareth *Ronin *The Overlord *Samukai *Pythor P. Chumsworth *General Kozu *General Cryptor *Master Chen *Clouse *Morro *Nadakhan *Sensei Yang *Acronix *Krux *Harumi *Iron Baron *The Omega Legends of Chima *Laval *Cragger *Eris *Razar *Gorzan *Worriz *Bladvic *Rogon *King Lagravis *King Crominus *Queen Crunket *Fluminox *Lavertus *Crooler *Reeguul *Scorm *Sir Fangar Nexo Knights *Clay Moornington *Macy Halbert *Aaron Fox *Lance Richmond *Axl *Merlok 2.0 *King Halbert *Queen Halbert *Ava Prentis *Robin Underwood *Jestro *Monstrox *General Magmar *Lavaria *General Garg *Runia Stonehart *Lord Krakenskull Bionicle *Tahu *Kopaka *Leva *Pohatu *Onua *Ekimu *Mata Nui *Keetongoo *Likhan *Vakama *Turaga Dume *Makuta Teridax *Nidikhi *Krekka *Nivawk *Roodaka *Sidorak *Umarak Hero Factory *Daniel Rocka *William Fruno *Preston Stormer *Surge *Breez *Black Phantom *The Witch Doctor *Jawblade UltraAgents Lego Cinematic Universe *Emmet Brickowski *Lucy/Wyldstyle *Batman *Benny *Metalbeard *Vitruvius *Unikitty *Gandalf *Lord Buisness *Good Cop/Bad Cop *Batgirl *Robin *Alfred Pennyworth *The Joker Lego Star Wars *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker *Leia Organa *Han Solo *Chewbacca *R2-D2 *C-3PO *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Darth Maul *Count Dooku/Darth Tyrannus *General Grievous *Nute Gunray *Grand Moff Tarkin *Boba Fett *Rey *Finn *Poe Dameron *BB-8 *Kylo Ren *Supreme Leader Snoke General Hux *Captain Phasma Lego DC Super Heroes *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *The Flash *Aquaman *Cyborg *Darkseid *The Joker *Lex Luthor Lego Marvel Super Heroes *Iron Man *Captain America *Thor *The Hulk *Black Widow *Vision *Scarlet Witch *Quicksilver *Spider-Man *Doctor Strange *Star-Lord *Gamora *Nebula *Rocket Racoon *Groot *Thanos *Loki Monster Fighters *Dr. Rodney Rathbone *Mayor Quinton Steele *Lord Vampyre *Vanpyre Bride Trivia * Gallery Lloyd.jpg|Lloyd Garmadon Luke Skywalker.jpg|Luke Skywalker Batman (Lego DC Heroes).jpg|Batman Iron Man (Lego).jpg|Iron Man Laval.png|Laval Spider-Man (Lego).png|Spider-Man Classic Policeman.jpg|Classic Policeman First Spinjitzu Master.png|The First Spinjitzu Master Fluminox.png|Fluminox Batman.JPG|Batman (Lego Cinematic Universe) Sensei Garmadon (1).png|Sensei Garmadon Black Phanter (Lego).png|Black Panther Darth Sidious.jpg|Darth Sidious Omega.png|The Omega Nadakhan.jpg|Nadakhan Jestro.jpg|Jestro Ultron (Lego).png|Ultron Pythor.png|Pythor MoL Makuta.png|Makuta Teridax Chen.jpg|Master Chen Black Phantom.png|Black Phantom Not-Lasha.png|Venomari Kid Kozu.png|General Kozu Vargas the Tormented.png|Vargas the Tormented Umarak The Hunter.png|Umarak the Hunter Witch Doctor.jpg|The Witch Doctor Crominus.png|Crominus Lothar.png|Lothar Santa Claus (Lego).jpg|Santa Claus Vitruvius.JPG|Vitruvius Albus Dumbledore.png|Albus Dumbledore X-PO.png|X-PO Nick Fury (Lego).png|Nick Fury Merlok 2.0.jpg|Merlok 2.0 Obi-Wan Kenobi.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi Gandalf.png|Gandalf Lagravis.png|Lagravis Dooku.png|Count Dooku Generic Oni.png|Oni Warlord Oni Warrior.png|Oni Warrior Clancee.jpg|Clancee Grievous.png|General Grievous Thanos (Lego).jpg|Thanos Lord Vortech.png|Lord Vortech Category:Characters Category:The Lego Crossover Wiki Category:Lego Dimensions Characters Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Characters who wear capes Category:Characters from lienced themes Category:Immortal Characters Category:Characters who can control Elrectricty/Lightning Category:Characters voiced by Mark Oliver Category:Characters voiced by Lee Tockar Category:Characters voiced by Scott McNeill Category:Dark Lords Category:Leaders Category:Elemental Masters Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Demons Category:Characters voiced by Trevor Devall Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Dark Knights Category:DC Characters Category:Villains Category:Prue Evil Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Characters voiced by Troy Baker Category:Characters voiced by Jim Conrad Category:Characters voiced by Samuel Vincent Category:Characters voiced by Scott Shantz Category:Characters voiced by Matt Sloan Category:Characters voiced by Michael Dobson